The secret to having a perfect life
by Starlight666
Summary: When a woman is abandoned in the desert by a group of evil Agents she has to decide whether to trust her instincts or her training, she has to learn to trust the rogues and demolish the most sacred vial of DNA known to mankind...


Fan fiction

The bitter sweet wind whipped and tangled my hair flying into my face; watering my eyes. Wiping my face clean of the tears, I staggered forward not sure of the way home. Shit it was hot and yet the wind was even hotter if possible. I seriously needed my scarf out to cover my mouth but that took more energy; and frankly I was running off of my fat energy. Already having run out of food; I was making my way through the desert and which one you ask? Well I'd reply ….. "How the fuck would I know!" They were following me; I knew that for a fact, dropping me off in the middle of shit knows where just so my people will show themselves and save me. Well the bastards would be waiting for a long time. My people didn't even know I was alive, let alone which bloody country I was in. The sun now starting to dehydrate me was excruciating on my bare skin. My body only covered in a black strap up and combats and boots.

My neck, back, chest and arms tomato red, moving into brown/ burnt curry; the hours passed already must have been long, maybe 24 or 26 hours who knows? Not I that's for sure. Jack… no Jake…. Oh god; my mind couldn't even remember my brother's name. Wait was he my brother or my boyfriend… I couldn't remember. And that scared me… like shit your pants scared. A sudden alarm sounded not far off. I forced my feet to move one at a time. The sand bank so steep you couldn't see the sky line over it until you were on the top. I've no idea how long it took me to climb to the blasted mountain, albeit being made of sand not soil and rock. Collapsed at the top, gathering what little energy I could, I crawled to a standing position. My mouth dropped open. Water! Holy mother of… cow? Yes that the more polite version. I literally flew down, stumbling, falling, and tumbling, what a state I must have looked. To be honest my conscious mind didn't care. I finished my acrobatics down the hill, arriving at a small sign. The words 'illegible except for the red ones WARNING CANNIBLES' ha, must be a joke done by the inhabitants.

I stepped just inside and that's when my training kicked in. I withdrew my foot just in time. A catch wire, invisible in the sunlight, luckily a piece of bush or something, indescribably small was 'floating in mid-air'. Amazingly the water was on the outside of the marked barrier. There was nothing special about the place. Okay maybe creepy. I slinked over to the water, still clumsy; the starvation and dehydration, blowing my brain, making my limbs lose control slightly. I fell on my knees and scooped the water up in handfuls. Realising it wasn't enough I shoved my head halfway in gulping the water like a horse. 'You wanna slow down there; did they teach you nothing at basic training.'

I stopped mid drink, my eyes bulging out of their sockets, so shocked, my initial instinct was to straighten my leg and spin around knocking the man of his feet, giving me the advantage. But then I remembered I was weak! Tired and starving maybe, just maybe he could help… no I trusted no-one not even my boyfriend, no brother, oh whatever. Slowly I moved into position making it look like I was about to get up. I could hear him sigh; probably relieved, I wasn't going to put up a fight. Then, wham I straightened spun and knocked him. Leaping onto him; straddling his waist, my weight stopping him from moving. I slapped my hands down onto his wrists using my momentum to shock him. I may be weaker and starved, dehydrated and tired but I'm still alert, stronger than many and conscious of everything when my adrenalin kicked in. I finally looked at my opponents face. He was… gorgeous. I spotted part of a black tattoo or could it be… No it couldn't. It would just be my luck and I've grown up to believe luck is non-existent. I shook him "Who are you?" Damn obvious question. He was silent, he shook his head. "Where are we?" I hissed he shook his head. "Fuck" I whispered. The guy was muscly and had shaggy black hair just above his eyebrows. His soft but almost steely brown eyes met mine; damn was it hard to keep a straight mind, to not trust him. My senses told me to hold tight to what I felt was right. I felt my face become impassive and I asked once again "Where are we?" minutes passed and I was still waiting glaring into his eyes "not here, too open!" He half whispered, half mouthed. Sighing silently I pulled back his shirt to look at the black marking. Shit! It was my luck today and id gone and well to put it lightly … fucked it up. "You know who I am. " I said it wasn't a question; but he nodded slightly anyway. I lifted myself off of him . I didn't help him up though, he was capable of that. He could of easily floored me in one second no matter how good I was at the arts. He was up and walking in to the town not even expecting me to be stubborn and stay exactly where I was and ignore him. I almost let myself become very stubborn and walk the other way but then I brought my mind back to the agent and soldier that it was and I went to follow the only chance of safety I thought possible. I did not trust him entirely though so I stayed at a distance and saw him stepping over the catch wire; I made my way forward keeping my eyes focused on everything that was around me and I found it easier to keep focused after drinking. The only thing it did not help with was the head ache and weakness I felt. My balance was still off and I suddenly felt tipsy but not off of wine.

The man finally turned to see me swaying and looking utterly drunk. He came back and slid an arm under my armpit hoisting my arm around his shoulder and then slipping his arm down to my waist. "lean on me it'll be easier it's not safe in the open" I nodded, not thinking about how being with me was putting himself in more danger " uh , sergeant …? " I whispered. "Call me Joe" he replied." Joe you're in danger I'm being followed, you don't need any more danger following you." I was mumbling incoherently now and Joe was still looking at me like I was important enough to be in danger for. We stopped at a beaten down shack. "You cannot possibly live here" I said not shocked at all with his cover for his dwelling. I searched for a trap door any signs for larger cracks then necessary; spotting just a faint line I stooped and pushed with my hand allowing the locks to release the door. It flipped open and I sprung down; lifting my hands towards my face in fists in case of an attacker. I moved forward so Joe didn't crush me as he landed, I heard and felt a whoosh of air and a thump to the ground. He then flittered by me only touching my shoulder for a second, long enough that I could recognise it as reassuring. "This way …. Well should I call you Agent Roberts or sergeant Andrews? Which one do you use?" I was stunned; I mean for god's sake he knew both my names and most probably all of my missions I'd been on. The issues in Russia that caused such a shit storm and ruckus about that DNA vial and how the Russians wanted it for research and the English wanted it destroyed. I was sent in to retrieve the vial and destroy it, that's just the basic outline, I also had intelligence to collect and to blow up the industry that helped to create the DNA so there wasn't even a trace of its genetics anywhere. However I was on my own and had no back-up. The Russian government are a hard force to sneak by without evidence and survive. I had to go into hiding in the underground city, that's what it's called but it's really just some deserted tunnels and barracks from the revolution that connect to the train tunnels from Moscow to . I remember when:

"_Silos grab her now!" I heard from above and a high pitched screaming, an uncanny silence followed, I shivered about how close I had come to facing death. Machine guns rumbled and I moved off through the tunnels I had come to memorise over the past months. "Please don't. I know nothing. I know nothing I swear! I'm not a spy." Smack! _

"_You lie! Now tell me again that you're a spy or else I will have to be cruel and use this contraption." A very British voice sounded and another spasm of shivers hit my spine, the dread filled the pit of my stomach and apparently it was planning on making its way up my trachea and out my mouth. I emptied my almost empty stomach's contents on the tunnels floor. I ran after that and as far as possible, I came to a set of steps and underneath was an emergency rucksack I had found, it was filled with whatever I had been able to scavenge. Basically a hunting knife from a soldier his gun already soaking and too run down for use. A hand gun and ammunition from a guard at the institute. And two huge machetes ready and sharp capable of severing a head or two. Hoisting myself up the ladder two rails at a time; I appeared up at Novgorod just off of the coast, and the coast was my aim. At least there I could steal a boat or something. I was in reach of the Volkhov River but I did not want to be spotted so close to the tunnels and especially could not deal with being checked for weapons; well you know the rest. My Aim before they found me was to keep travelling to and hit the ocean there but no such luck. I hadn't decided what to do with the vial yet, there was a couple of methods to destroying the DNA, either burn it to the ground but that didn't always work, the other way was to mix it with nitric acid but I didn't have any explosives to spare to be honest I reached into my pouch on my leg or should I say in my leg. I had had a small enough dent gorged into my leg to place the vial, completely disguising it from view. It had been a painless procedure but now it hurt like hell. I could still feel the vial planted sweetly in place._

Joe was still standing in front of me, I came back to reality and stumbled slightly, FUCK, and did I just have a momentary lapse of consciousness? I can't do that anymore, I'm too vulnerable when I do. I could never forgive myself if I was caught unguarded. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision; I soon saw Joe worriedly looking at me, he just nodded and moved forward again towards a dead end. I had no idea that just before the end of the tunnel there was a human sized gap; you could only see it if you squinted real closely. And maybe even that wouldn't be enough for you to be able to spot it. I could tell he was going to stop before we got to the whole all by the way his muscles tensed slightly; how I knew this I had no idea.

My eye sight was as clear as if I was in broad daylight but instead I was in a dank pitch black tunnel and yet I could still see so clearly, maybe even better then normally. I was freaked out; not only because I was experiencing extraordinary sensory improvements and strength only a heavy weight wrestler could dream of but I for once had no idea whether I was in danger or not and that scared the shit out of me. I always knew the ratio of danger to being safe but right now that ratio could a million to one and I would still not be able to determine which number was danger and which was being safe. He had stopped in the darkest corner; rigid and staring at the wall, this technique was used frequently to catch your target off guard but I was ready he must've known that considering he knew everything about me. I was a highly trained soldier and CIA agent, I could handle him. "Tell me everything now!" that is what scared, his carefully calm voice, slithering towards me in the dark, I could hear every silky note; I had now made a mental note that one of the negatives of getting super hearing was I could hear his smooth tempting voice. (Shiver) but I stood my ground keeping completely still.


End file.
